Smiling Days
by Shinkencchi
Summary: Smiling days. Ten years ago they were friends. But after National, each of them went their own way. Atobe had an idea. What about they meet again? And once time play tennis together again? Reunion of all schools! Humor/Friendship/Romance :
1. Letter from Atobe

Hi! My another PoT fanfiction! :) Original name of this was Let's play tennis again .. after 10 years, but I renamed it, so it is Smiling Days (inspired by Shougo Suzuki, that cute guy 3)**  
Name:** Smiling Days  
**Rating:** Can be from K to M :D This chapter is K :)  
Characters: Rikkai, Shitenhouji, Hyotei, Seigaku along with other characters like Sengoku, Kite and more :D  
**Summary:** Smiling days. Ten years ago they were friends. But after National, each of them went their own way. Atobe had an idea. What about they meet again?  
And...once time play tennis together again? Reunion of Rikkai, Shitenhouji, Hyotei, Seigaku and more! Humor/Friendship/Romance and little bit of drama, crime..everything! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. (Un)Fortunately.  
**Note:** I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, I hope there aren't some, but who knows :) By the way, that German line, I'm not sure if it is right because I don't learn German, but I asked my friend and he told me this, so...:D

**Friday, July 13th, 2AM, Atobe's Mansion**

It was dark raining night. Atobe sighed. He was sitting in his home office and doing papering. It was not easy to study and at same time lead huge family company, Atobe Corporation which owned many hotels, banks, houses, theme parks, tennis courts in whole Japan.  
Yes, at his 24 years he was headmaster of this, along with his father. He had to do a lot of papering and organizing things.  
Atobe stood up, rubbed his eyes and went to bathroom to wash his face.  
On his way to bathroom he passed by Kabaji's room, To his surprise, light was on. He knocked to Kabaji's door and came in.

"Ah, Kabaji, you don't sleep yet?"

"No, I couldn't sleep," Kabaji answered, sitting on his bed.

"What are you doing?" Atobe asked through it was obvious considering to squandered albums and photos on his bed.

"I'm viewing our old photos to recall my old memories. These photos are from time when we were team and playing tennis together. I think...  
It was the best part from my life time so I'm thinking what all happened that time. What about you, Atobe-san? You are still working? You should take some sleep..."

Atobe was surprised again. By Kabaji's so long sentence, he usually said only 'usu'. Atobe sat down next to Kabaji and took  
album: 'National in Tokyo~August 17th to 23rd'.

There were photos mainly of Hyotei. First photo, sleeping smiling and slavering Jirou. Then Shishido and Ootori doing high five, Oshitari reading a book,  
Gakuto doing Moon Sault, Kabaji playing against Tezuka, stunned Hiyoshi eating obento, Taki's back, Atobe shaving his head after losing with Echizen.

"Hah, that lil' brat made me shave my hair." Atobe shook his head, how it was possible, how that cocky brat made him to shave his wonderful hair.  
But silently he agreed with Kabaji. _It was wonderful time_, he thought.

But members of other schools were on photos too.

Like Shiraishi and is Ecstasy face, Kin-chan running away from Shiraishi's poisonous arm, half naked Bane and Shiraishi from yakiniku party, Sengoku following some girl, Sanada fighting against Tezuka, Niou and his Illusions, there were many photos of final match between Yukimura and Echizen, or crying Akaya, Seigaku regulars throwing Echizen into air and so on.

National (and after coming U17 training camp) was their last time when these guys were together, after that, lot of people went to different high schools, then universities, or they quited  
tennis._ Each of them went their own way._ That time, when they were 14 or 15 years old boys, Atobe was was looking at them as rivals.  
But when he thought about it deeper, they were some kind of friends, weren't they? _Rivals, but friends._

When someone needed something, somebody else, even from other school, could help him. They could cooperate, like on U17 Camp, have fun, like on yakiniku party, help themselves, like on Senbatsu Jr. Training.  
We were friends. Sort of.

"Kabaji, are you thinking about same thing as me?"

"Usu."

"What about we all meet again and once again play tennis, after 10 years?"

"Usu."

But how to do it? Where? When? Difficult to answer. But, he was Atobe Keigo, he will find the way. He snapped his fingers.  
His eyes were sparkling. Atobe had an idea how to do it.

"Kabaji, I need you to find me addresses of as many tennis players as you can. Our mission 'Let's meet again' go."

"Usu."

**Monday, July 16th, 9PM, Nihon Sports studio**

"Game between Yukimura Seiichi and Higashi Shuji will be decide by tie-break! Yukimura to serve! And wow, that was nice ace! 1-0 Yukimura! Now, Higashi to serve!  
Will he get a point back? That ball is fast, but Yukimura is returning it as it was normal serve. 2-0 Yukimura! Yukimura to serve! Ace again! 3-0 Yukimura!"

After while tie-break ended, 7-1.

"Yukimura Seiichi won 7-6 against Higashi Shuji and proceeded to final of Japan Open! It was awesome match, wasn't it? Both players  
used their best moves to win! At the end, Yukimura Seiichi won. Tomorrow he will be playing final match, will he win and vindicate the title of the best Japan tennis player?  
Will he win this tournament third in row? You will discover it, if you watch tomorrow's match! That's all for now. Thank you for watching this!  
And that was Ootori Choutarou from Nihon Sports Studio! Bye bye and see you tomorrow at final match of Japan Open!"

When connection between camera on court and studio ended, Choutarou smiled wiped away drop of sweat from is forehead, stood up and went to his office. By way he met his colleague, Totani.

"Ne, good job, Ootori-kun!" He shouted.

"Ah, thank you, Totani-san!"

Yeah. Choutarou was a sports commentator and he loved it, mainly commentating tennis. Tennis fans liked Choutarou a lot, because of his enthusiastic talk and  
he knew about tennis much and always could explain them some tennis move.

"Oh, and Ootori-kun, you have a message, it's on you table in your office."

"Okay, thank you!"

In his office he took the letter and lay down to his sofa, he opened it and started to read.  
It was not a letter, it was something like annoumcement about winning.

Dear Ootori Choutarou, with pleasure we can announce you that you won a two weeks trip to Kei-chan's Paradise and centre on Iki Island, Nagasaki Prefecture.  
If you agree with this win, write us email to . More informations are in the second letter. We'll hope that you will accepted our offer.   
Kei-chan's paradise team

_I won something? I don't remember that I competed anywhere. But I need vacations, long time I hadn't got any break. I think I will accept it. _

Choutarou and other (former) tennis players received similar letter.  
He and everyone would be stupid if they wouldn't accept this offer. Kei-chan's paradise was one of the most famous and luxurious centre in Japan and Atobe owned it.  
There were one big 5stars hotel and comfortable bungalows. There was a fun-fair with many attractions. There were beaches and swimming pools.  
There were grounds to play volleyball, golf courses anf the most important, TENNIS COURTS.

Atobe thought about how to arrange the meeting. At first, he came up with idea, that first, former team members will meet. Then they will meet all. He wondered, what will be their  
reactions.

**Wednesday, July 18th, 3PM, Hokkaido Hotel, Sanada's and Yukimura's room**

"Seiichi, we received a letter."

"We?"

"Yeah, there is written: Dear Yukimura Seiichi and Sanada Genichirou."

"Oh I see, what more?"

"We won a trip to Kei-chan's paradise and they ask us, if we want to go."

"Kei-chan's paradise! Hell, that's expensive as hell! I could not afford to go there because I don't have money if I didn't win. Gen, let's go there!"

"Okay, let's go there...Wait, you could not afford to go there. Seiichi, dear, yesterday you DID win in Japan Open 1 million yen and you are saying you can't afford  
to go there?"

Seiichi only smiled.

**Thursday, July 19th, 2PM, Germany**

"Du hast den brief bekommen."

"Ja, danke schön."

"Bitte."

Tezuka took his letter. He was now in Germany and was surprised that he received letter from Japan. Who could write him from Japan? He knew it wasn't his family,  
they phoned him yesterday, it could be his friends...technically, he didn't have any in Japan, except Oishi who stayed in connect with him, all of his friends were from Germany.  
_I won a trip to Kei-chan's Paradise? That must be some joke. Or not? Hmmmm...I will write them if it is true..._

_Because...I wouldn't be bad to go back to Japan again..._

* * *

Okay, nothing drastical and interesting happened in this chapter but looking forward to next chapters! :) Thank you for reading, if you want, review, I will be very glad! :)

Maya Hayashi ^^


	2. All Ways Lead to Keichan's Paradise

**Hello :)** Quick update of Smiling Days, it's because I had this chapter written, quite :)  
Wow, THANK YOU VERY MUCH for comments, or adding this story to favourites or alerts, thanks ounly for reading! ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu I didn't anticipate it. So, this is chapter where some of them meet :) Please enjoy!

**Smiling Days 2 - All ways lead to Kei-chan's paradise**

**Saturday, July 28th, 8PM, Atobe's mansion**

"Kabaji! First part was successful! All of them accepted!" Atobe told happy news to Kabaji.

"Really? Wow...I can't wait...until I see them. So, now we have to wait until August 8th. 10 more days!" Kabaji was like in 7th heaven. He will see his old friends.  
You could see in his eyes pure joy as Atobe did.

_Well, I can't wait too,_ Atobe admitted.

**Monday, July 30th, Oshitari Kenya's house**

"Hello Yuushi! I have good news!"

"Hello Kenya! What news?" It was one of typical calling between Yuushi and Kenya.

"I won a trip to Kei-chan's paradise! For two weeks, everything is free and all included! I don't know where I won it, but you know:  
When you grin, it's a win and when you win, it's a win!" Kenya used Shitenhouji's old spirit.

"You did too?"

**6AM, shinkansen from Tokyo to Fukuoka**

Niou was searching his seat in shinkansen from Tokyo going to Fukuoka. Third compartment, left side, seat 34.  
Ah, got it, it's there! Niou's seat was on the opposite side of where he was standing. He went there when all of sudden he heard.

"E-excuse me, Niou Masaharu-san, can you give me your autograph? I'm your big fan! I love your acting!" About 15 year old girl stopped him and asked him silently,  
if he wouldn't give her autograph.

"Oh, hello..Of course!" Niou was dressed in white shirt and lacerated jeans, and when he smiled, his fan almost fainted from how sexy he was.

"What's your name?"

"H-Hina." She gave him her notebook. He took a pen and write there: For dear Hina, Niou Masaharu.

"Ah, t-thank you very much!" She blurted and blushed. She couldn't believe her luck. She DID meet Niou Masaharu!

"You are welcome!" Then Niou went to his seat. By the way, he heard, how that girl then phoned someone and happily describing that she met Niou.

When he came to his seat, he saw a person sitting next to his place. That person was looking from window. Niou saw a reflection of that person in the window and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Y...Yagyuu, is it you?" That person turned.

"Niou...kun?" He gasped when he saw his former partner._ Am I dreaming...?_

"YEAHGYUU ~ Ehm, I meant YAGYUU ~!" He shouted over whole train. Everyone looked at him so he sat down next to Yagyuu.

"Oh my god! Long time no see! How are you! What are you doing here? Are you fine? Where are you going? God I can't believe it!" Niou bombared Yagyuu with many questions. He could not believe it! Yagyuu was his best friend on junior high school. But during high school, Niou transfered to Tokyo to Horikoshi Gakuen, because he became a TV star.  
On high school, he took part in film audition which he won and got lead role in popular TV series. Because of this role, many young girls favoured him, so he became an actor and model too, because he was simply in one word, SEXY. After some time he had lost contact with all his old friends and Yagyuu. Now, they met again.

"Niou-kun! I am..I'm fine! And you? I'm going to Fukuoka!" Yagyuu smiled a bit. This moment was one of rare fabulous moments in these days. How come?  
Yeah, after Niou left him on high school, his life became boring and anything he did he messed.  
After graduating on high school, he went to university, but after year he left. Problems with class mates and teachers.  
When he left university, he did some jobs like clerk, translator, corrector and more, but he hadn't done these jobs for long time. He didn't like them and he was changing his jobs like socks. He was something like lost soul.

"Now? I'm very happy to seeing you! To Fukuoka! Well, I'm going there too! You know I won a trip to Kei-chan's paradise and they told me, to go there by this train to Fukuoka and then by boat to Iki Island!"

"Did you win a trip to Kei-chan's Paradise?" Yagyuu asked.

"Yes! Cool, ain't it? I wanted to go for a long time but always something happened and I couldn't."

"Well, I DID win trip to Kei-chan's Paradise too." Yagyuu said after while.

"Did you too? A trip for two weeks?" Niou asked surprisingly.

"Yes, for two weeks!" Yagyuu replied.

"Cool! So we'll be two weeks together after some time! Isn't it great?" Niou was like a little child who just got a new toy.

"Yes, it's great! Wow...that's a good coincidence." It isn't a coincidence. It is Atobe's work.

**Wednesday, August 7th, 7AM, bus from Osaka to Karatsu**

Kenya got on bus to Karatsu, showed bus driver his ticket and then he was looking for place where he could sit. Bus was empty, only 5 or 6 people were there.  
He didn't like sitting in front so he went to back of bus. There was only one person who was laying on last seats. Kenya didn't see his face,  
only his legs. So he sat down on seats before him and looked to his plan of way. __

Okay, so now, 9 hours in bus, then in Karatsu I'll go to ferry and after 3 hour I will arrive to Iki Island and then, two weeks of chilling and relaxation! Yeah!

Then he took his mp3 and while listening songs he fell asleep. But not for a long time, after 3 hours, that person behind him started to speak aloud (not loud too much, but loud to woke up Kenya) and it bothered him. He thought that person would shut up within few minutes, but when he talked like this for half hour he couldn't take it. What was worse, that guy was changing his voice. Once time he sounded like girl, then like boy, then like old woman.  
_Is he schizophrenic or what?_

Kenya turned backed and shrieked: "Excuse me, but can you be more quiet please!"

Person behind him had short black hair, earrings in his ears and annoyed expression in face.  
That annoyed expression changed into smile.

"Kenya...san?"

Kenya was thinking for a while. Black hair, and big earrings in ears. Where I saw that?

"Zaizeeeeeen!" For next 5 hours they were talking about what had happened to them.

"Kenya-san, so I'm working as a seiyuu, so that's why I was speaking. I was trying my role. Sorry for waking you up." Zaizen apologized.

"Nah, that's okay! If you didn't talk, we would not see each other!"

"Day before yesterday I saw you in TV. In sport news, they showed the funny moment of day and there was your epic fall! Haha!" Zaizen laughed and Kenya slapped him.

"Hey, that was first time in my life when I fell!" Kenya was a sprinter. He was regularly winning races, but last time, when he was running he stumbled over his own leg, fell and didn't won a race.

**8AM, Narita International Airport (Tokyo)**

Tezuka just arrived from Germany to Narita Airport and was waiting to his next flight to Iki Aiport. It's nice to be at home again...  
Tezuka after high school moved to Germany. He liked it there and he was playing tennis there. Now, he was thinking about what he will do at Kei-chan's Paradise when his rackets from his bags fell down and tennis balls rolled everywhere around.  
Tezuka took all balls he saw. _One is missing._

"Buchou, are you looking for something?" He heard a voice. He looked up and saw a person with white cap and tennis ball.

"Echizen," he claimed. Echizen just arrived from America, where he was playing tennis. Two times in row he won Wimbledon and now he needed a break. He was very fearful tennis player.

"You are still mada mada dane. What a coincidence that we met here." Not a coincidence, Atobe's work.

"How are you?" Tezuka skipped the cue. Their conversation was like talk of Niou and Yagyuu, though it was not so enthusiastic. From junior high school...  
They didn't change at all.

**9AM, near Kansai International Aiport (Osaka)**

_Aaaargh, I need a new idea to new story. What could it be? No romance between man and woman, that's old. Or boys love? No one will read it except pervert little fan girls. So fantasy? Travelling in time? No, overused idea. So what would be my next book?_

Tall, blue haired man, with two bags on his shoulders and pencil in his mouth, was looking into his paper in hands and was thinking about idea to his next book.  
He thought so much that he didn't pay attention to what is going on around him. He was going through cross way and didn't look whether something is coming.

"Watch out idiot!" He suddenly heard. He looked up and saw car going directly to him. But some little guy snatched him away and saved his life.  
Oshitari Yuushi tried to catch his breath, just now, what happened? _I guess that guy saved my life._

"Eh, thank you very much..." He said to little guy with read hair. _He...he reminds me someone...That stupid haircut...He looks like Gakuto...Wait...It is Gakuto!_

"Mukahi Gakuto!" He pointed to the one who saved him. That guy was looking at Yuushi for a while and then he recogrnized him.

"Yuushi!" Then there were silent, those two was looking to themselves.

"How..how are you Yuushi," Gakuto started. He always was the one who talked more contrary to Yuushi.

"I guess...word 'shocked' is describing it all. But fine, quite fine. And you? Where are you going?"

"I'm...shocked too, but in good sense. I'm going to Kansai Airport, I'm flying to Iki Island. What about you? And what were you doing last...4 years when I didn't see you because you didn't bother to write me or call me!"

"I'm sorry Gakuto, but I lost your phone number and I had too much work..." He apologized. "You are flying to Iki Island? Wow, me too!"

Their continued in their talk and Yuushi got an idea.

_What about encountering of old friends after some time? Hmmm, that could be fine to my book._

Oshitari Yuushi was a novelist. He wrote some novels and were very popular, mainly between women. Although, who knows whether they likee him because of his books or because of his cool appeareance and Kansai-ben.  
Gakuto after high school joined nomadic circus, it was one of few places where he could apply his acrobatics. This meeting was a coincidence, but they would met later or sooner in airplane, thanks to Atobe.

**10AM, Nara Aiport, Okinawa**

Kai had just arrived to Nara Aiport and was looking around. Everywhere were many foreigners who came to beautiful Okinawan's beach. He was hungry, he didn't eat breakfast, so first thing he did was that he went to airport snack bar. There was one sitting person. Kai didn't pay attention to that person, why should he, but after he bought some food, he noticed that person is reminding him someone. _That is..._  
Kai came closer to him.

"Kite."  
That person looked up.

"Kai."

"Kite?"

"Kai?"

"Kite!"

"Kai!"

After short conversation, third person came.

"Kite and Kai," that person gasped.

"Rin."

"Kite and Kai?"

"Rin?"

"Kite and Kai!"

"Rin!"

So this was the meeting after years of Higa. Kabaji didn't fing adress or contact to any other Higa members. Either they disappeared or died.  
So Higa was completed.

* * *

Okay, end of chapter, I hope you liked it :D Sorry there is not full Higa members, there are only 3 my the most favourited from Higa :D If you want someone from Higa, I could let someone coincidentaly appear there but I dunno xD Okay :) That's all, 'till next time! :) Thank you for reading, bye!

Maya Hayashi ^^


	3. Slowly, but surely

It seems to me that I paired SanaYuki in all of my fanfics xD I dunno, maybe some habit? But they are destined to be together :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, Konomi-sensei does :D He is god, I am not.

**Smiling Days 3 - Slowly, but surely**

**Wednesday, August 8th, Kei-chan's Paradise, 11AM**

Momo stood near a water pool, wearing only swimming trunks. It was hot day, temperature raised to 37 C or maybe even more and one hotel employee recommended him to go swimming to the hotel swimming pool.

He started to run, closely before he reached an edge of the swimming pool he jumped highly into the air and when he pitched into the water, it splashed everywhere around.  
"Hey! You idiot! You made my book wet!" Some guy with sun glasses, who had laid on a deck chair near to the swimming pool, stood up an started to shout.

"Sorry! I think nothing so much happened, right? Only the cover is wet! And it's hardcover, if I see right." Momo wiped water from his eyes away and focused to the second person.  
The second person made the same, he took off his glasses.

"Viper? What are you doing here?"

"I was reading my book until you disturbed me!" Normal people will hug themselves or something if they meet after few years. But these two started arguing. It seemed like their fight didn't have end, until next people suddenly appeared.

"Oh! Hello you two! Wow! What a coincid-"

"MOMOOOOO! KAIDOOOOOU! WAAAAW!" Somebody attacked those two by hug, almost dinged them off.

"Eiji...senpai? Oishi-senpai?" Momo and Kaidou immediately forgot their arguing and Momo started excitingly speaking with former Golden Pair. Kaidou only watched them, he wasn't too talkative if we don't count his quarrels with Momo.

"Fshuuu..." After super long talk about life and everything, how they met here and more, they refreshed themselves by swimming. Momo's and Kaidou's eyes almost popped out and Momo burst into laugh when they saw Golden Pair. It was because...they were performing synchronized swimming. That's Golden Pair for you. Still the same.

There was a diving board, 15 meters above the pool. Momo climbed there and took a run on it, he wanted to jump to water, but his leg slipped and he fell down like a bag of potatoes.

"Mada Mada Dane."

"Hey, are you okay?" Eiji worried whether is Momo okay and almost didn't notice newcomers.

"90% that he is okay, maybe he sees stars around head but that's all."

"Don't let you guard down."

"Eeeeh? Tezuka-san? Echizen? Inui?" Momo rubbed his head. He thought he had some kind of hallucination, from how he had fallen down. Momo winked.

"They are real, idiot," Kaidou said and started new fight.

"Who are you calling idiot? Viper!"

Inui's mind was working. He didn't believe in random meetings like this. When here is almost whole Seigaku, Fuji and Kawamura must be near somewhere.  
_98,75% that they are wandering somewhere near. _Yes, Inui didn't give up his data and he used them in his work. He worked as trainer of sprinter club in Tokyo. He used data to calculate speed of his trainees and more.  
And of course...He was still making his Inui Juice.

"Wow...hello everyone," a soft voice peeped. Kawamura and Fuji (with his kind, otherwise called/known sadistic smile) appeared! Seigaku was gathered.

"FUJIKOOO! TAKA-SAN! WAAAAAW! THIS IS LIKE DREAM! YAHOO!" Fuji and Kawamura were as Momo and Kaidou, attacked by Eiji's warm hug.

When they were together there, all of them remembered memories which they shared. How they worked hard to win National. They had gone or run through hundred laps, drunk litres of Inui Juice, had so many sleepovers (which usually ended by some injury), played so many games together. Of course, they bethought of Ryuzaki, who had iron nerves with them and pushed them to better play.  
It was time, when everybody was smiling and laughing together. Even Tezuka, remember?

_I don't believe that this is a coincidence. Does somebody manipulate with our lives? Somebody had to make this._ That certain somebody was watching them through cameras. "Be awed of my prowess." It was not a luck that they met by the swimming pool. Atobe made Seigaku arrived as first and then, through hotel employees he inconspicuously sent a word to go to the swimming pool.  
Ingenious, isn't it?

**1PM, Kei-chan's Ultimate Cruise Ship, somewhere between Kyuushu and Iki Island**

"Ne, Yagyuu, this ship is amazing! They have a swimming pool, many shops and restaurants or tennis courts!" Niou was scanning a plan of the ship. The ship was HUGE.  
Super huge, inside was a red carpet on the floor. On top walls were crystal chandeliers, which sometimes nicely tinkled, walls were covered by gold wallpapers or mirrors.  
Everywhere were people, fussing here and there. This ship was getting around whole Japan.

"Let's check tennis court!" Niou was pulling Yagyuu that direction. Around court was crowd of people, excitingly watching some match.

"Ah? Who could play that so many people are interested in?" Niou said and beat way forward, holding Yagyuu's wrist and tugging him forward.  
_Those two playing..._"Sanada-kun and Yanagi-kun!" Yagyuu shouted, but in that big mess, only Niou heard him and nodded.

"Where is Sanada, there is Yukimura!" He was sitting on a bench, properly watching those two playing. That was utter fact. Yukimura was a top tennis player and somebody like him needed a trainer, a bodyguard, a manager. Sanada was doing it all. (Plus role of lover, but that was obvious, wasn't it?) How he was able to do it, who knew. Well, he was Sanada.  
He defeated Renji 6-4. The crowd applauded a lot, that kind of tennis they had never seen. The tennis of a guy with closed eyes whose predictions never fail fought with a guy who could hit invisible hits and could awesomely quickly move from one side of court to a other side. And Yukimura-sama, the top Japanese tennis player was there too!

"Hah, Renji, good to play with you again, after some years. You still play excellently, even you play only sometimes due to your studies." Renji was a student at university, in Kyoto. He wanted to became a professor, so he attended a prestige private university. To make some money to pay school fee, he was in his free time working as translator, to Japanese from English and vice versa, it earned him a lot of money, in Japan weren't so many people who could fluently speak English.

"Yeah, with you too, Genichirou." Yukimura stood up, handed them two towels. They went to change, secretly followed by Niou and Yagyuu. After changing, Renji proposed to go a patisserie, to celebrate their meeting after years. Niou and Yagyuu were hidden in crowd of people, still following them.

Sanada took wind, like a dog (that bodyguard instincts).

"I feel here a presence of spies!" Suddenly Sanada disappeared. Niou and Yagyuu were looking up for him. Abruptly someone bashed them into their shoulders and started to shout, almost made them faint.

"HA! I've caught you! Ha? Who are you? Paparazzi? Stalkers of Yukimura? Fans? Spies, taking data on Yukimura?" Niou and Yagyuu slowly turned, looked into Sanada's dark eyes.

"You are...NIOU AND YAGYUU?"

"Hey!" Niou greeted calmly.

"Nice to see you again, Sanada-kun!" Yukimura and Renji hurriedly came to exchange greetings.

_80% that this is not a coincidence._ Even Renji didn't abandon his data. After exchanging few words together, they continued in way to patisserie. Before they could went in, door flew open and a one red head person was knocked out by some hysterical old woman.

"Never. Ever. Dare. To. Come. Here. Again." She darkly hissed, properly pronouncing and stressing each single word. She was followed by tall half Brazilian guy. He apologized her.

"Don't apologize, you are here always welcome, it's not your fault," she said by soft and almost affable voice. "But you, I don't want to ever see you again."

"Marui! Jackal!" Yukimura said softly, not surprised to see them. Today he saw so many of his old friends, so this was normal.  
_90% that this is not a coincidence._

"Wow! Hi! What are ya doin' here?" Marui's eyes got wide, smiling, styling his messed hair.

"We can ask the same! Hey, I'm curious, what did you do to that woman?" Niou said, skipped a greeting. They can do it later.

"Aw, nothing so much..." Marui loved cakes, desserts and all kind of sweets, so he became a famed pastry cook, owned a sweetshop somewhere in Kanagawa. Regarding to his many years of experience with sweets, he could recognize what was used to preparation of the dessert, what is moreover or missing. He could feel whether it is good or bad.  
He just told the woman that dessert was too dry and not sweet and ice cream was melting too fast, in that heat. So she kicked him out. That's the human gratefulness. Someone tries to help and it ends like this.

"Well, I guess we won't go to patisserie. What about a bar?" Even it was afternoon and everywhere was light, in bar was dark, only source of light were opalescent lamps. Everything there was in dark colors, floor, walls, tables, chairs, and in air was pleasant scent of cocktails and alcohol. In that time, there was only one man, sitting under lamp and adversely drew something, before him was a laid glass with some cocktail and a little netbook, and barman was there.

"Guys, do you see the same thing as me?" _That man with seaweed hair. Last missing Rikkai member...?_

"H-hey, are you Kirihara Akaya?" Renji carefully asked. Man looked up and stopped drawing.

"No." But Rikkai regulars were sure, that man sitting before them was Akaya. His lines of face, hair, eyes, everything was identical, he was only taller then before. Akaya didn't have twin, if Renji remembered correctly, he had only an older sister.  
Then who is this man?

* * *

Hm, I think it's little bit nonsequenced? :D Okay, that was Seigaku meeting, let's see next time what's with Rikkai? :D And maybe Hyotei and Shitenhouji! :)

Thanks for reading, con-crit and comments are welcome!

Maya :)


End file.
